Regret (New Order song)
| Length = 4:08 | Label = London | Writer = Bernard Sumner, Peter Hook, Stephen Morris, Gillian Gilbert, Stephen HagueAscap entry | Producer = New Order, Stephen Hague | Last single = "World in Motion" (1990) | This single = "Regret" (1993) | Next single = "Ruined in a Day" (1993) }} "Regret" is a song by British alternative rock band New Order. It was released in April 1993 as the lead single from their album of the same year, Republic. Stephen Hague is credited as both the producer and as a co-writer. It was also the band's first single released through London Records following the collapse of Factory Records. The single was released in a variety of formats around the world. The B-side of the single differed in the various releases, but all were remixes of "Regret", including the "Fire Island Mix", and "Junior Dub" by Pete Heller and Terry Farley, and two Sabres of Paradise mixes. The song was a moderate commercial success, reaching the top 10 in Canada, Ireland, and the United Kingdom, as well as number 28 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and number one on two other Billboard charts. Peter Care directed a music video for the song; the video appears on the "Regret" promotional VHS, as well as a DVD collection. In 2010 Pitchfork Media included the song at number 34 on their Top 200 Tracks of the 90s.Pitchfork Top 200 Tracks of the 90s Tom Ewing of Freaky Trigger also named it his 37th favourite single of the 1990s. Peter Hook has said that "Regret" was the last good New Order song.MTV Hive: Peter Hook on Life After Joy Division and Why “Regret” Was the Last Good New Order Song Chart performance The song reached number four on the UK Singles Chart, the last time the band had a top five hit. "Regret" also peaked at number 28 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, thus becoming the band's highest-charting single in the United States. The song also appeared on several other charts in the United States, including two terms at number one on the Modern Rock Tracks chart. During its second term at number one on the Modern Rock Tracks chart, "Regret" also topped the Hot Dance Music/Club Play chart on the strength of its remixes. On Canada's ''RPM'' Top Singles chart, the song debuted at number 80 on 15 May 1993 and climbed to its peak of number six on 3 July, staying there for two weeks and spending six weeks in the top 10. It also reached number five on the RPM Dance chart on 17 July. Live performances In 1993 New Order filmed a live performance of the song for Top of the Pops in Venice Beach California as part of an episode of the hit TV series Baywatch, featuring David Hasselhoff and various background actors and bikini-clad actresses dancing and playing on the beach. The band's performance was directed by notable music video and feature film director Thomas Mignone and was broadcast via satellite to the United Kingdom. Track listing Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Cover versions The song was covered by the American rock band The Get Up Kids and released on their compilation album Eudora in 2001. It was also covered by Greek synthpop band Marsheaux on their 2006 album Peekaboo. In popular culture The video for "Regret" appears in the PSP game Lumines II. See also *List of number-one dance singles of 1993 (U.S.) *Number one modern rock hits of 1993 References External links * * * Category:1992 songs Category:1993 singles Category:Billboard Alternative Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:New Order (band) songs Category:Song recordings produced by Stephen Hague Category:Songs written by Bernard Sumner Category:Songs written by Gillian Gilbert Category:Songs written by Peter Hook Category:Songs written by Stephen Hague Category:Songs written by Stephen Morris (musician)